


A Different Kind of Danger

by Miaka1977j



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaka1977j/pseuds/Miaka1977j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after events in ASOIAF - Sansa is acting Warden of the North while Rickon comes of age.  Her marriage to Tyrion is annulled, and she is heading back to Winterfell with Brienne.  She heard the story from Brienne of The Hounds death and before she goes back she wants to stop on the Quiet Isle to say the things she wasn't able to say to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew - this first chapter was hard to write! I am sorry if it isn't the most exciting, but I wanted to clear up some things before the real story begins. The disclaimer - I do not own this world or characters - they belong to George RR Martin. I'm just a girl trying to get some feels out when it comes to my OTP.

The girl stood at the Red Keep, a place she never thought she would stand again, looking over the wall. She had arrived here slightly over a week ago to learn her fate from days that seemed to be a part of another life. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the person behind her until words were spoken.

“Lady Sansa, are you ready to come forward?” 

At the sound of the voice she jumped slightly. Memories flooded back to her of the pain and torment she had suffered before the fateful night she had left. She composed herself before turning around, straightening out the front of her dress. It would not do to show her fears before standing before the newly crowned heads of Westeros.  
Sansa turned around and the armored woman looked at her gently. Brienne of Tarth had been sent to collect her to stand with Tyrion Lannister in front of the court and hear the justice that would befall them for the crime of regicide. Sansa noticed the kindness in the shield maiden’s large blue eyes and thought how different things may have been if she had been at the Red Keep during Sansa’s first stay here. 

“I am ready, Lady Brienne.” Sansa stated softly, almost whispering. She started forward, reminding herself that this time will not be as the last. Every turn she made seemed to bring forth old ghosts, Joffrey and his cruel smile, Meryn Trant and his armored hand crashing into her face, Queen Cersei with her poisoned words. A softer memory flooded her mind, as it always had when she needed to draw strength, a memory of a night filled with green fire and blood. A man waiting in her room, offering her freedom for the price of a song and a kiss. She hadn’t left, the thought of leaving scared her more than the thought of staying. She drew on that memory now, feeling his lips on hers, no longer cruel, but reassuring. He had left her a cloak, a cloak that she never left behind and carried always in various forms. She had a piece with her now, tucked in her dress. When she was still under Lord Baelish’s protection she would take small pieces and embroider them by candlelight when she knew she was alone. It gave her comfort to feel close to him and knew that should she survive the wars, the scheming, the people, she would want to find him and give him these gifts. 

They had reached the throne room, knights standing at the door to announce them. Sansa did not recognize them and had not cared to wander about and learn their names when she arrived. She nodded at them as she approached, signaling she was ready to stand in front of the newly crowned Queen and King.

“Lady Sansa, of Houses Stark and Lannister, accompanied by Lady Brienne of Tarth.” 

The loud voice had started her for a moment, but she did not let it show. She saw as she approached that Tyrion Lannister had already arrived and was standing, waiting for her at the long end. Queen Daenerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, with Sansa’s brother Jon standing beside her. She mentally corrected herself, that he was not actually her brother, but her cousin, and now a ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. She stopped when she reached Tyrion and he offered her his arm, a symbol of protection, a promise that things this time would be different. She hadn’t had a moment to truly speak to him since returning to Kings Landing, knowing he had returned to his prior position as Hand to the King, but he did tell her that this was a formality to clear them publicly of any wrong doing. 

Queen Daenerys stood from her iron seat, Jon taking her arm in his. “Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion, you both had charges against you of regicide for the death of Joffrey Baratheon. I have heard the case against you both and weighed the evidence. It is my ruling that your names shall be cleared of any wrongdoing in the death of Joffrey Baratheon. Move forward with your conscience clear and may the old gods and the new watch you on your way.”

Sansa was going to stand to thank the Queen, but Tyrion applied soft pressure to keep her on her knees for a moment longer. She felt a small fear creep into her as she realized that the Queen was not done and scared of what was to come. 

“Rise, Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion.” Jon came to the top of the stairs so he could speak directly to both of them. “Sansa, of Houses Stark and Lannister, you are married to the man beside you, are you not?” he asked her, loud enough for the court to hear.

“Yes, Your Grace.” She answered, not quite understanding where this was going. Tyrion Lannister had always been kind to her, yet all she wanted was the freedom to return to Winterfell alone. Rickon had been found and would be the Stark in Winterfell until her brother Bran was found. She wanted to return home to help in the rearing of Rickon, to provide him with the family he had lost so long ago. She also felt a need to regain her family and try to find the members who have not been accounted for.

“Lord Tyrion, you have spoken at length with me concerning this marriage. You stated it was not a marriage that either of you would have put forth if not for the circumstances. You also swore upon your name that this marriage was never consummated. Do you swear before the court that these statements are true?” Sansa turned to look at the man beside her, her sworn husband, but he would not meet her eyes just yet.

“My king, I do. This girl beside me was never my wife in more than just name.” Tyrion answered, head bowed low.

“Lady Sansa, do you confirm what was just sworn in front of the court in the name of House Stark?” Jon asked her, his voice breaking slightly. 

“What my lord says is true.” Sansa replied, curious as to what was transpiring. She could feel the weight of the courts eyes on her. 

“It is the decision of both Daenerys and I that going forward the marriage between Tyrion of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark will be dissolved, and no claims can be made by either party on each other. All Lannister lands and titles will be returned to Tyrion Lannister, and Winterfell will return to House Stark under Rickon Stark. Sansa, you will be acting Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North until Rickon comes of age.”

Murmurs began to grow in the throne room with those words. Jon cleared the throne room until it was just Dany, himself, Tyrion, Brienne, Sansa, and a few guards by the door. Tyrion had sent for wine and soon a serving girl came forth with three wineskins and glasses for those that remained.

“To the end of our marriage and keeping our heads, Lady Sansa.” Tyrion winked at her while handing her a glass. 

Sansa took the glass and raised it to her lips. She was confused, yet could not think of any better outcomes for the day. “Thank you, my Lord. I never thought I would be ending my marriage celebrating.” she admitted.

“Well, I also imagine that you would never be married to a dwarf, that you would be kept prisoner by multiple families, that dragons would fly over your head and free you…” Tyrion's trailed the thought off.

“Sansa, when you depart for Winterfell would you be able to stop at the Eyrie? I have instructions for Lord Royce that I would like delivered into his hands.” Jon asked her gently. He knew once she had been smuggled out of King’s Landing she was brought to the Eyrie, and he hoped she would be willing to deliver the message. 

“Of course, Your Grace.” Sansa responded without thinking. She was so used to obeying that answers came quickly to her, chirping almost. Her mind once again went to a long ago time, lifetimes ago it seemed like now, to when someone told her that she was trained to chirp on command. She had heard Brienne tell a story about a place she visited while she was looking for her. She could not believe that he was dead, buried before she could tell him all of the things that she learned. Sansa turned to the tall woman next to her.  
“Brienne, the place you spoke to the Brother, that was close to the Eyrie, correct?” Brienne noticed Sansa’s eyes almost seemed to become a darker blue, like a storm was gathering in them. 

“Yes, my Lady. It would take a few extra days, but it wouldn’t be too far out of the way. Are you sure you want to go there?” Brienne answered in return.

Sansa stood up, bowing and saying her courtesies. “Your Graces, I would like to leave tomorrow if that pleases you. I would be happy to take your letter to the Eyrie. Brienne, would you have enough time to leave tomorrow?”

“I shall be ready, my Lady.” Brienne stood to also leave, bowing to the Queen and King.

Sansa walked to her room, her heart heavy. She knew she would have to see the grave with her own eyes, to speak to the Brother about him. She wanted to hear about his last days, and sit by his grave and tell him all of the things that she promised she would say if she saw him again. She would sing him a song, the one he always wanted to hear from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa visits an important place to her within the Red Keep and remembers a fateful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend to put up another chapter today but when the mood strikes, get it written. I put some Florence + the Machine on and got to work! Thank you all for reading this, the feedback, and the kudos on the last chapter! I am letting this story flow and it already had a few changes from where I thought it would go yesterday! I appreciate you joining me on my ride and please let me know what you think!

Sansa woke the next morning, sun shining in the room and her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body, taking in the morning light and rolling to her side. She wanted to stay in her dream for a moment longer before having to face the day. She tried to recapture the images that haunted her sleep, have the ability to remake choices, to have the absence of regret that she felt after that night. The dream left her though, the tendrils of the dream caressing her face before escaping out the window. This time, at least, it was a happier dream, one where they had made it out and learned to live a simple life far away from Westeros. She felt her stomach flutter at the thought and pushed it down. 

“Just an idealized memory.” Sansa thought to herself. She remembered the words told to her, that life wasn’t pretty songs, and she had learned that lesson long ago. There were times, however, that she wasn’t able to help herself and wanted to remember a time that it was a memory and knights were true. 

She dressed quickly making sure that she had packed what she needed before opening her door. She knew there was one place she needed to go before she left Kings Landing for what could be the last time. She walked down the winding stairs, touching the walls as she walked. Once she was a prisoner here, afraid of moving through halls and rooms, never knowing what dangers would be behind corners. It was hard to not have it overtake it, the feelings of a girl she no longer knew. She came to the door that had been her refuge and cage. The door was slightly open and she knew that it was not occupied. She gently touched the door and pushed it. 

The bed was still there, the wardrobes and chests still against the wall. Sansa walked in slowly and noticed something in the corner. She went to it and found the doll, the doll her father had given her. She held it to her chest, closed her eyes, and let the memories flood her. Her ghosts were never far behind her whether she was awake or asleep. She called to the ghost she came here for, the one she would travel any lengths to see. The moment flashed before her, a sword at her throat, and a song from her lips. Her thoughts floated to the moment when she felt his lips on hers, touching his face and feeling her tears. She was so lost in her own mind she didn’t hear the door open or the footsteps approaching.

“My Lady, I hope I am not disturbing you.”

Sansa turned around suddenly, still clutching the doll. Tyrion Lannister stood in front of her, apologizing for startling her.

“My Lord Tyrion, you didn’t startle me,” Sansa began her courtesies but Tyrion just laughed and put his hand on hers.

“My dear, we were married once, I think. There’s no need to pretend. I am a fright sometimes.” Tyrion bowed low. “One day, I shall come visit you at Winterfell and we shall have a wonderful conversation of our lives. I think we both have stories, good and bad, to share with each other. Today though, I have been tasked with seeing you to break our fast.” He offered her his arm and she took it. 

“I wonder, my Lord, are things well with you? We haven’t had an opportunity to speak really before now.” Sansa asked him while walking back to her room. She wanted to put her doll with her things to bring back home.

“Well, they are interesting. I never would have thought I would ride on dragons, come back to Kings Landing, become Hand again, and let the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros out of my grasp. I imagine you have had enough of the Lannister family for the time being. If you do change your mind though, send a raven posthaste. I can acclimate to the cold as long as I am not stationed at the Wall.” Tyrion declared. “While quite grand, it isn’t somewhere I would want to spend the rest of my life. Lady Sansa, may I ask you a question?” 

“Always, my Lord.” Sansa replied. She felt comfortable with Tyrion now; she knew he would cause her no harm.

“Why are you stopping to speak to a Brother? I can only imagine how badly you want to get home but you are making an additional stop. It must be of utmost importance and if you don’t want to share, I understand.” Tyrion inquired. Tyrion had made a point to listen for whispers and the only Brothers he knew around there were those of the Quiet Isle. There was only one connection that he could make and that was the rumor that Sandor Clegane’s life had ended there. He recollected from his prior time at Kings Landing that the only thing he had in common with Joffrey's dog was this girl. 

“I need to see something there,” Sansa whispered. “I need to say goodbye.” She turned her face away from Tyrion, but not before he was able to see the expression she bore for just a moment. 

“Was it someone you loved?” Tyrion couldn’t help to ask. He already knew the answer by her reaction to his questions, but he wasn't sure if she knew it.

Sansa took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. “No, my Lord. I, I am not sure. I just know I have to go.” 

Tyrion patted her arm as they walked into the hall. “My girl, you have a soft spot for broken things. You have a good heart and an open soul. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to tell you a secret? You’ll have to come to me though.” 

She looked around the room and the others were at the far end. She bent over, waiting to hear Tyrion’s words but she felt instead a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“I don’t know what you see in us monsters, but you give me hope.” Tyrion softly told her. 

Sansa turned to him, kissing his cheek in return. “My Lord, the monsters have gone. They have perished before us, some by poisoning, some by war, some by dark magic if you listen to those that were there, and some by our own hands. You were never the monster.”

“I hope you can find your peace, Sansa of House Stark. May the old gods and the new watch you on your journey. I am sure this goes without saying but if you ever need someone, I will always be here.” He brought her to table and together they sat, sad smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
